The invention relates to a rotating shaft, more particularly to a new type of rotating shaft having small frictional resistance and various parts in movable fit.
Current rotating mechanisms such as the electric motors, fans, wheels etc chiefly consists of a shaft, bearings, a bearing lock sleeve, and a jacket etc. in tight stationary fit. These assembly methods of tight stationary fit caused imbalance of bearings in the bearing lack sleeve. Moreover, solid lubricants have been utilized. Consequently, stationary fit resulted in enlargement of bearing frictional resistance and vulnerability in various parts.